


Bathtime (and Movie Night)

by Weegi



Series: My Widdle Weegie [3]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weegi/pseuds/Weegi
Summary: Little Luigi is perfectly healthy! Mario comes to the decision that caring for a newborn maybe isn't as hard as it sounds...





	

Mario sighed as he drove along the highways. He still couldn’t believe Luigi was just seven days old now. Newborn age,which meant Luigi was technically just born. How was he going to take care of a seven day old baby? He stopped at a traffic light,and looked behind him to see how the baby was doing.

Sure enough, little Luigi was sleeping peacefully,suckling on his pacifier. He’d been fed earlier,so it wouldn’t be long until he needed a new diaper. Anyway it would be quiet until the newborn woke up,crying or content. Mario returned to the wheel and continued driving. 

He’d made it home around 4:00,just when tiny Luigi woke up. He stretched,his tiny arms and legs moving around,making cute newborn sounds as he awoke.

“Hey there,sleepy..” Mario cooed,unbuckling the newborn’s car seat as Luigi stared at him,his baby eyes wide open. “Did you have a nice nap?” He picked up the diaper bag and carried everything inside. He set the car seat down,unbuckled the baby’s restraints and picked him up,cradling him in his arms. It was cute how immediately Luigi snuggled into his big brother’s arms.

“You must be hungry..” Mario went to the fridge and picked up a cold,fresh bottle of newborn milk. He popped it into the bottle warmer,and as he waited he decided to try and entertain little Luigi.

“Hey there,Weegie…” Mario cooed,gently tickling the newborn’s neck. Luigi kicked and squirmed,and seemed to like this.  
“You like that,Weegie..?” he smiled. He tried scribbling his fingers across Luigi’s stomach. Luigi kicked happily,squealing. Smiling,Mario continued tickling the newborn until the bottle was ready.

“Alright,here’s your food.” Mario grabbed the now warm bottle and nudged it into his mouth,waiting for little Luigi to latch on. He did eventually, slowly drinking the warm milk,his eyelids drooping noticeably. Mario smiled,gently stroking Luigi’s cheeks with his finger. “Come on,Weegie...I know you're sleepy, but you have to finish your milky..” Mario cooed. Luigi kicked a little,almost in response. 

Sooner or later the bottle was empty and tiny Luigi was sleeping soundly,occasionally squirming a bit. Mario swaddled him in his blanket and cradled him in his arms,gently rocking him. “You're so warm..” Smiling,Mario laid back on the couch,holding the sleeping baby close to his chest,gently rubbing his back. And he would have dozed off if he hadn't remembered that he needed to burp the baby. Thankfully the tiny newborn reminded him...by spitting up all over Mario’s shirt.

“Eugh-!! Luigi..” Mario groaned,picking up the baby. He could have swore that he saw Luigi smile. But that wasn't a matter. He carried the baby up to their rooms as he slowly opened his eyes and gently lowered him onto his bed,making sure the guard rails were up.

Luigi looked around the room while Mario pulled off his own vomit-stained clothes(which was luckily just excess undigested milk). He reached for the mobile dangling above his head,cooing adorably. He wanted to grab it but his chubby newborn arms were too short and the mobile was out of his reach. Still he continued to move around,occasional squeaks escaping him.

One of his tiny hands had moved into his view. Wondering what this strange, five-appendaged thing attached to his arm was,the newborn slowly brought it closer to his face...and promptly put it into his mouth,chewing happily,his now smoothed-out gums rubbing against the back of his hand. He felt full and content as he kicked his tiny legs.

“What are you doing,Weegie?” Mario teased,looking over the baby’s crib. Upon spotting his big brother,Luigi immediately reached for him,pulling his hand out of his mouth. Obviously he wanted to be picked up.

“You wanna be picked up?” Mario cooed,gently lifting up his brother and cradling him in his arms. Maybe handling a newborn would be easier than Mario thought. He gently tickled Luigi’s neck,only to noticed crusted-over areas of dried milk. There was also some behind his ears,too-as well as the splatters of baby vomit on his face and onesie. His hair also seemed to be a little greasy,too. Mario realized what needed to be done-  
“You need a bath.”  
\--  
This time Luigi didn't cry when he was undressed,though he did squirm around a lot. Mario smiled as he cradled the naked,wriggly newborn in his arms.   
“Almost forgot to run the bath water! Don't worry,it'll only be a minute.” He held Luigi in his other arm as he adjusted the bath water to a comfortable temperature for the baby. Not too hot,not too cold,just a little bit above lukewarm….

“Perfect! Just right.” Mario gently lowered the tiny baby into the smaller bath,immersing him in the warm water. He cupped some of the water into his hands and slowly spread it on the newborn...only for Luigi to suddenly cry and squirm.

“Aww,don't cry Weegie..” Mario cooed. He gently rubbed the baby’s tummy,trying to calm him down. This didn't work,and Luigi continued crying and squirming,splashing water around him. It was clear that he didn't like being bathed.

Seeing no other option,Mario lifted up the squirming,dripping wet baby out of the bath and into a large towel,cradling him in his arms. “There there,Weegie...Don't cry…” The newborn whimpered and squirmed,but eventually stopped crying.

Trying again,Mario gently removed the towel from around the baby and slowly lowered him into the bathtub. Good,he didn't cry… 

Mario gently washed the tiny newborn using some gentle body wash (formulated especially for newborns),gently cleaning out every little crevice and skin fold on the tiny newborn,even washing his hair too. He had to be extra gentle,it seemed like tiny Luigi was close to falling asleep. He did eventually though,curled in a fetal position.

Mario smiled,gently rubbing warm water on the sleeping baby’s tummy. Maybe the warm water reminded him of being in the womb? Either way the whole situation was adorable. A tiny,7 day old newborn,curled up and sleeping in a warm bath,occasionally kicking a little. As much as he wanted the newborn to be comfortable,he couldn’t leave him in the bath. Being as gentle as he could,Mario slowly lifted up tiny Luigi and swaddled him in the warm towel. He decided to drain the bath water after he got little Luigi dressed and in bed. Mario carried the sleeping newborn up to his room and laid him on the bed,spreading out the towel he was wrapped in. He gently dried off the baby,rubbed some baby lotion onto his body (the special scented kind that makes babies fall asleep easier) and after diapering the newborn,he threaded his tiny arms through the onesie sleeves and zipped it up. Soon little Luigi was sleeping comfortably in his bed,with the guard rails lifted up around his bed.

While draining the bath water,Mario started to think. Maybe caring for a now newborn-aged Luigi wasn't too bad after all. The baby didn't cry often (saying that Luigi rarely cried would be an exaggeration) and when he didn't need to be fed or changed most of the time his cries meant that he wanted to snuggle with Mario. The older brother smiled thinking about this. Luigi was an affectionate baby.

He just finished rinsing out the smaller bathtub when Luigi started to cry. Nearly throwing down the bath,Mario ran out of the bathroom and dashed up to the bedroom,where tiny Luigi lay crying and squirming in his bed. 

“It's okay,Weegie...Mario’s here..” The older brother cooed,scooping up the crying newborn. “Why are you crying?” No response,tiny Luigi still kept crying.

“Do you need a change?” He cooed,gently rocking Luigi-but the newborn continued to cry. Mario gently laid the newborn onto his bed and unzipped his onesie-revealing the still clean diaper underneath. Mario felt a bit concerned that Luigi had been fed twice and hadn’t used his diaper yet.. 

“So you don’t need a change...Maybe you're hungry again?” Mario picked up a bottle on the night stand and slowly offered it to Luigi-who angrily refused it and continued to cry.

“Weegie,why are you crying..? You don't need a change and you're not hungry…” Seeing no other option,Mario gave up and pulled out a bag of gummy bears. He picked up one and was just about to pop it into his mouth when suddenly Luigi stopped crying.

Huh? Why did Luigi suddenly stop crying? In his confusion Mario had dropped the gummy bear he was holding. He returned to his brother,only for him to start crying again. Sighing,Mario picked up the crying newborn and reached into the bag of gummy bears,and when he pulled one out Luigi stopped crying again.

Getting an idea,Mario held the gummy bear closer to the newborn’s face. Luigi stopped crying and reached for the piece of candy. As soon as Mario moved it away from him,Luigi started to whimper. The conclusion? He wanted a gummy bear.

Giggling,Mario tore the gummy bear into smaller pieces the best he could,then slowly nudged the gummy bear pieces into the baby’s mouth. The newborn swallowed the pieces all while suckling on Mario’s finger. 

“There you go,Weegie. Feel better?” Mario cooed,picking up the baby and cradling him in his arms. Amazingly enough,Luigi didn't cry,only squirming around and making cute newborn sounds.

Later on the baby did use his diaper finally. Mario smiled as the sleepy newborn squirmed a bit as he cleaned and powdered him,finally finishing up. “There you go Weegie,nice and clean.” He cradled the tiny newborn in his arms as Luigi squirmed around slightly,burrowing his tiny newborn body closer to Mario’s chest.

“Sleepy,huh? Tell you what. How about a nice warm bottle before bed?” Mario carried the baby downstairs and to the kitchen,where he warmed up a bottle for the tiny newborn. While he waited he swaddled the newborn in his blanket,making sure he was nice and cozy. Luigi seemed to appreciate this as he cooed and gurgled happily,his eyes barely even open. 

After the bottle warmed up, Mario slowly and gently nudged the bottle nipple into Luigi’s mouth,waiting for him to latch on. He did,and drank his milk happily, kicking his legs slightly followed by slow, rhythmic suckles.

“You like your milky Weegie..?” Mario cooed,slowly adjusting the bottle while stroking tiny Luigi’s cheeks. The baby squirmed a bit,his arms jerking around almost as if he was trying to hold the bottle on his own. 

Once the baby finished,Mario held the tiny infant over his shoulder and gently patted his back. Luigi squirmed a bit,but eventually he spit up-luckily into the spare cloth that Mario had draped over his shoulder. The baby then immediately drifted off to sleep.

Smiling,Mario gently wiped off the excess spit-up,and cradled the sleeping newborn in his arms. Luigi squirmed a bit,getting comfortable as tiny squeaks and coos escaped him. “Someone’s a sleepy little nugget…” He walked up the stairs to their bedroom and lowered the sleeping baby onto his bed,then loosely draped the blankets over the baby’s body. “Gnite,Weegie..” Mario cooed,kissing the baby’s forehead.   
\--  
While he was downstairs,the phone rang. Mario quickly snatched up the phone even before the first ring finished,he didn't want to wake Luigi. “Hello?”

“Hi,Mario. It’s me,Peach. I was wondering if you had any plans tonight,maybe we could watch a movie?”

Mario’s heart suddenly skipped a beat. A movie?! Of course! “Y-Yeah,sure! I-I-I’m not doing anything tonight. Just me and Luigi at home..” 

“Oh,okay. How is Luigi by the way?”

“He’s fine,just went to sleep a couple of minutes ago actually…” He didn't tell her about Luigi being a 7 day old newborn. In a sense Mario wasn’t lying,though.

“Aw,I was hoping he’d be up for movie night too. Anyway,I’ll be over in about an hour,alright?”

“Yeah,sure..I’ll see you when you get here..Okay,bye.” As soon as Mario hung up the phone he squealed in delight. A movie with Peach? This was suddenly shaping up to be a good week. He just had to wait until she arrived...


End file.
